Souls & Mates
by Anime Analyst
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian spent years worshiping each other & forgot the basic urge of demons, to feed on souls. They will starve without at least one soul every hundred years and they only have three years left. So the two agree to separate to find contracts. Who do they find? Claude & Alois. At a chance meeting the two demons bond. What new powers does this give them? M for a reason.


**Souls & Mates**

**By: Anime Analyst**

* * *

"If you once reject the Faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven," Sebastian called to the mind of the human crouch on his knees on a balcony. The child was breathing hard, shaking, naked, covered in bruises. When no answer came, he continued, "I shall ask, but once more: do you wish to make a contract with me?"

The boy panted, his blonde hair dampened by sweat as he kneeled on the balcony leading to the room of the man who abused him, "I want this! I want you! Sebastian!"

"As you wish," Sebastian said softly and all that could be seen around the two of them were feathers.

* * *

The Trancy estate was a large manor with a beautiful fountain out front. The beautiful purple and yellow flowers which sat in patches among the cobble stone driveway were full in bloom.

"Bocchama," Sebastian said softly as he poured the mornings tea is her Majesty's blend from Ridgways. Alois sat up stretching and glanced over to him as Sebastian sat the teacup on his bedside table. He set to work removing his night clothes and pulled on his shirt for the evening, which he began to button.

Smiling, and apparently in the mood for games Alois undid the top two buttons Sebastian had just done up. He leaned back, "Did I irritate you?"

"My bocchama is feeling particularly mischievous today. I can tell you won't make breakfast easy for me," he sighed before re-buttoning them. He then proceeded to get Alois into his shorts and vest and around his neck a rather large purple ribbon. Sebastian was in the process of putting on his shoes when there came a loud crash from downstairs. Sebastian sighed and quickened the pace of dressing his master.

"I shall go see to the commotion," Sebastian said rising to his feet.

"If it's Mey-Rin tell her to stop being so damn noisy in the morning," Alois snapped laying back on his bed.

"I shall do so, don't forget we have that function to attend tonight."

Alois sat up, "Oh right, my cousin Aleister's holding that party today… Ugh, I don't wanna go!"

"Come now, bocchama. It is the peak of the social season, you have to be seen attending events," Sebastian explained softly before setting out to see what commotion those three had caused…

Taking a few steps into the hallway he paused using his arm to balance himself against the wall as he endured a slight dizzy spell. When it passed he pressed on. Foolishly he had spent nearly and entire hundred years seeking pleasures and not find finding food. A demon could only live one hundred years without eating a soul, and his time was almost up, he would have to finish this contract in a short three years in order to live for another hundred. Of course, he had not told his master that…

He hurried downstairs to scold the servants, serve his master breakfast, send him off to study, and then serve him lunch before preparing him for the party that night. A butler's work was never done…

* * *

"To make a contract with me is to deny Faith and all it offers. Are you willing to accept the consequences that come from doing so?"

Claude was in the midst of a fire clinging to the lifeless form of a woman before him. Shaking he let her come to rest softly on the floorboards the flames creeping in ever closer.

"I accept, form our contract and grand my desire…"

"As you wish…" Ciel's voice called back chuckling somewhat coldly.

* * *

Claude was dressed a uniform slightly above the caliber of a British Army officer, though rather than being red his was green. He wore with it grey pants and boots that rose up to his knees, a mauve sash was draped across his chest from right to left if you were facing him. His eyes were squinted and he appeared annoyed, as he almost always looked. Then again today marked the end of Ciel's first week being contracted to Claude so he didn't know too much about him.

"Ciel, bring me my gloves. Let us leave early," he said. "The sooner we arrive, the sooner we'll leave."

Ciel reached into a nearby cupboard drawer where he kept spares and walked up behind Claude who held his hand up. In a routinely matter Ciel pulled the glove over his hand, and Claude held up the other. Ciel maded to put a glove on that one when suddenly Claude grabbed his wrist pulling him over the back of the couch so he was now laying across him lap. The frills of his skirt seemed to fall up slightly as he did so.

Still holding his wrist firmly Claude narrowed he eyes staring down at him. "Does it annoy you that I make you dress this way?"

"No," Ciel answered. "I do not feel embarrassment so easily. Will you allow me to put on your other glove dannasama?"

"Only if you put it on with your teeth," Claude said.

"Fine," Ciel answered putting the glove in his mouth he brought Claude's hand to him and preceded to (with quite some degree of difficulty) pull it over each finger and down around the palm as well.

"Let's be off then," Ciel said climbing to his feet and off Claude's lap.

"Ciel, why are you back in that maid uniform?" Claude asked softly. "I purchased for you an entire closet full of dresses and gowns."

"You do realize I am a boy don't you?" he asked in a dull down glaring his direction.

"Weren't you the one who told me demons don't have genders and only your human forms do?" Claude asked questionably.

"Yes, well my human form is that of a boy," Ciel explained folding his arms he took a seat across from Claude on the opposite sofa.

"So change it? You first appeared to me with long hair and a dress because you yourself said it was a form that would be most pleasing to me, and you being a boy is not most pleasing…"

"Well, that's…" Ciel sighed. "Our human gender can't be changed once we have already appeared in human form before our new contracted souls. I won't be able to alter this form again physically until my next contract when I determine what appearing will be most pleasing to my next contract. I should have been able to but… I am younger than most demons and I haven't fully learned how to alter my human form so I just left the gender in which I first appeared in…"

Claude stared at him saying nothing.

"The best I can do is just dress in these womanly clothes to satisfy you," he explained.

"I suppose I will have to deal, but in return you will have to deal with wearing the dresses I have for you upstairs," Claude said pragmatically.

"Danasama," Ciel sighed. He had tried explaining it time and again. "I am your servant, you purchased clothes for me that are far above my station in society. It is ridiculous!"

"Are you arguing with me?" Claude asked.

Ciel glared at him, "You want me to help you don't you? That's what our contract is all about, my helping you achieve your goals. It's going to be exceedingly difficult if society thinks you're a git who dresses his servant up like a Princess doll."

He paused realizing just how he sounded. "I apologize Danasama I forgot my place."

Claude stood up, "Fine, you win. You may wear that horrible outfit to the ball tonight. Let's leave before we're late.

Sighing Ciel reminded himself to keep his damn temper when around his new soul. You should always remain on good terms with your contract otherwise you risk a distasteful soul in the end. "I will go get everything ready," Ciel said and he hurried to attend to the task.

Half way down the hall Ciel felt his knees give way and he fell gasping slightly, and feeling more tired than he had in his entire life. It was the effects of starvations clearly. He only had three more years before the lack of souls would kill him. "Keep it together," Ciel demanded of his human body and he got back to his feet before setting about his task.

* * *

It was the peak of the social season and there was party being held at the estate of Lord Aleister Chamber. Everyone who is anyone had been invited. Alois Trancy was no exception. He sat in the back of his carriage feeling excited. He really hadn't wanted to go before but now. Now he was looking forward to it as he had heard that nearly everyone in high society would be there and the thought of running into that snide Uncle Arnold of his so he could rub his good fortune in his face. He loved torturing that man, hell he loved torturing people in general.

His carriage came to a stop before Lord Aleister Chamber's estate. The demon climbed out of the carriage holding open the door, "My Lord we have arrived."

"Hhmm, not much of a house is it?" he asked looking up. The estate was quite large but his was bigger.

"I'm sorry if it does not suit your taste," Sebastian said sincerely.

"Oh well, I wonder where the cake is at," he said. "Come along."

With that Sebastian followed Alois up the grand staircases into a room abundant in shimmering wine glasses, the ruffling fabric of dresses, and the chatter of small conversations.

Alois scanned the crowd for someone he would know but when he didn't see anyone he scoffed. "There is nobody here who I know!"

"Well, then wouldn't this be a good time to make some new friends?"

"No," Alois snapped. "Go get me something to drink."

"As you wish bocchama," Sebastian said bowing and he made his way over to the beverage table, and he frose. Not too far off was a maid to some noble most likely. She was in the servants section speaking with some other servants. Her hair was in two long pony tails, and greyish blue in color. She gave off a beauty and ambiance that was beyond alluring. Sebastian didn't even need to question it. He knew who it was.

He walked up behind her and pushed aside the strands of her pigtail to expose her neck. He leaned down whispering, "Hello," into the shell of her ear so as to send a chill down her spine. Ciel turned up to him smiling.

"Why hello there Sir," he said curtseying. "My name is Ciel, I am pleased to meet you."

"Indeed it is my pleasure," Sebastian said nodding slightly. The other female servants present seemed to be swooning at the sight of him. "Please call me Sebastian."

"Who is it you are serving here tonight?" Ciel asked smiling putting on the terrific air that he was meeting Sebastian for the first time.

"I am a servant of the house of Trancy, what about you young Miss?"

"I serve Lord Faustus," she said. "He's over there in the green."

"Ah," Sebastian said looking in his direction. "He seems to have struck up a conversation with my young Lord. Shall we go over and see if they could use a drink?"

"Alright," Ciel said and with a quick wave goodbye to the jealous faces of the other servant women he followed Sebastian over to the confections table and poured some wine for each of them. As they came into the vicinity Claude and Alois already seemed to be in deep discussion. When Alois spotted Sebastian he hurried over grabbing his arm he dragged him quickly over to Claude.

"Sebastian this man's fascinating! He collects spiders!" Alois said excitedly.

"Do you now?" Sebastian said smiling.

"Yes," Claude said nodding. Failing to take the opportunity to elaborate on that.

"Danasama," Ciel said holding out a wine glass to him. "You look thirsty…"

Claude took the glass from her turning back to Alois, "You can come to my manor some time and see them if you wish."

"Really!" Alois said excitedly. "I feel like I should collect something…"

"It seems you two have much to talk about. Would it be too much Lord Faustus to ask for a dance from your lovely maid?" Sebastian asked eyeing Ciel.

"What?" Claude turned to him for the first time looking him in the eye.

"Well, I believe according to the rules the host of this event set, the servants may dance with each other if it is near the edge of the floor and out of the way of the general public," he said smiling. "May I?"

"Fine," he said and turning to Ciel he added. "Come back quick…"

Ciel nodded and from the corner of his eye he noticed Sebastian holding out his hand. "Young Miss, may I?"

Ciel glanced up at him and smiled before curtseying softly and taking his hand. Sebastian pulled him onto the floor just as a song was about to begin and they positioned themselves accordingly. The music began and they began gliding across the floor in a perfect waltz much better than some of the nobles currently on the floor.

"I feel like it's been forever Ciel," Sebastian said softly. "I admit, I hadn't expected you here of all places."

"I'm slightly hurt at your lack of faith in me Sebastian. Did you not think I could find a contracted soul that would attend such a function?" she asked as Sebastian spun her around.

"No of course not," he said softly pulling her close and glancing in Claude's direction. "I just… what on earth attracted his soul to you?"

Ciel blinked slowly and casted his gaze to the ground, "It was the likelihood that being contracted to him would have me run into you, if only by chance…"

That was the last straw. Ciel never really went out of his way to be alluring or adorable, but he always managed it somehow. Sebastian directed their waltz rather quickly towards a balcony and pulled him towards the edge pushing him up against a pillar blocking his leaving in any direction. "Sebastian?"

"My," he said reaching up and touching a strand of her bangs. "What is with this form? The last time I saw you, you were a boy."

"My soul desired that I be a girl," Ciel explained bluntly. "But um…"

"I uh… I only managed to make my hair grow long. I couldn't figure out how to change anything else."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that, "So you face and hair appear female and yet your body is still male. My, don't worry. You'll pick it up in time…"

Ciel was looking away, apparently slightly embarrassed that he hadn't been able to accomplish such an easy task.

"I like your male form more anyway," Sebastian said in a matter of fact tone. "Though I'll admit, it could be fun to lay with a female Ciel if only once. Perhaps your next contract they will wish for you to be a woman again and… perhaps you'll get it right."

"Sebastian are you just going to make fun of me?" Ciel snapped.

"Of course not," he said softly pushing him ever closer against the pillar, "We have some time, how about you let me ravish you awhile."

"Not now," Ciel said doing his best to not give in to the creature who could make his knees go weak at a glance. "We have to get back to our souls soon."

Ciel and he would have to join their contracted souls shortly, yes he knew this! He understood the logic behind it but it didn't make him any less upset. "Let me enthrall you for a short while, besides, I'm finding this long hair kind of sexy on you…"

Sebastian brought a strand of his hair up to his nose, Ciel's hair smelled of lavender. It always had no matter what he washed it with.

"Sebastian I can't," Ciel snapped sternly fighting his urge to give in to the demon he worshiped. The promise of even a short time in his arms was one that was, well… difficult to refuse.

Their desires for each other had begun about ninety-seven years ago and they ignored all other urges except for the desire to be with and near each other, but a demon could only live a hundred years without a soul and this only gave them three more to find contracts, complete them and consume the souls of their contracted humans.

"Ciel, I refrained myself from finding you because you told me not to look for you until our contracts were complete. You should take responsibility for my suffering," he whispered leaning his lips close running his nose through Ciel's hair in order to smell his scent and form a lasting memory that would hopefully permit him to last until next they met.

"Unn, Sebastian…" Ciel sighed. Sebastian's scent was overwhelming his senses too. He wanted very much to tear this horrible butler uniform from his skin desiring to press their bodies close together to relish in the heat of the others flesh. Who the hell was Ciel kidding he couldn't deny him…

"Fine. But not here…" he said softly.

Smiling Sebastian picked her up jumping into the air and landing on a balcony three floors above. He rushed to the door listening. No one was in the room. "This room appears empty. Shall we?"

He opened the door revealing a grand guest bedroom with curtains on the four poster bed. Ciel glanced around before turning to Sebastian, he reached up to stroke his hair but Sebastian caught his hand. "There is no time for foreplay," he explained before picking him up and pushing him onto the bed.

Sebastian climbed on top of him pulling Ciel's gloves off he straddled Ciel's legs. Softly, Sebastian touched his cheek, and Ciel suppressed his impulse to lean into the soft caress. As much as he wanted this as well, he couldn't do anything that would entice Sebastian to make this take any longer than it was going to.

"Close your eyes Ciel," Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian we don't have time for this," Ciel sighed.

"Just do it," he said softly.

…and Ciel did.

As much as it killed him to admit it, Sebastian was the seme of this relationship and while it always annoyed him at the beginning of each of their little sexual episodes, by the end of it, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Sebastian ran his fingers down Ciel's face lightly permanently re-etching every inch of it into his memory. If they did not see each other again for the next three years, he wanted to never forget this night. He ran his fingers across Ciel's lips tracing the outline and to his surprise Ciel's tongue flicked out licking it and then softly bit down on his finger holding the gloved fabric between his teeth. Sebastian slid his hand from the material and pulled it aside before he slipped two fingers into Ciel's mouth allowing Ciel to suck on his fingers as his other hand hiked up his skirt and removed his undergarments.

Sebastian removed his fingers causing a momentary sigh of disappointment to escape the young demons lips. "I've something better for you," he whispered pushing his tongue into the warm cavern of Ciel's mouth, and Ciel's fought back with a vengeance wanting to win one of these battles at least once. When his breath was entirely gone he pulled back taking a deep breath having lost again…

Sebastian who was on top of him seemed satisfied having won that small battle, and he glanced down at Ciel's hardened member. "My my my, you're already like this? Had you become a woman successfully this wouldn't be screaming for attention now."

"Ugh, don't tease me," Ciel whimpered slightly. But why, he thought to himself. He loved to tease Ciel. It was part of the fun…

He wrapped his fingers around Ciel's aching appendage stroking it slowly as he leaned down to kiss him once more. Ciel was too far lost in the wonderful sensations to turn back now and he cursed slightly under his breath. "Weren't we skipping the foreplay?"

"Were we?" Sebastian asked smiling. He hadn't forgotten it was written all over his face.

"You asshole you planned this…" he sighed leaning back breathing hard.

Sebastian smiled, "You're too beautiful, it would be a vulgar to simply take you and end it…"

"Since when have you ever worried about such things?" Ciel snapped narrowing his eyes.

Sebastian did not bother to answer as he leaned down kissing him once again; he undid the dress pulling it off completely, leaving Ciel's stockings as the only clothes he still had on. This was entirely unfair, here he was completely exposed and Sebastian was fully covered. Not that he hadn't seen Sebastian naked before but still…

"Take your clothes off," Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my love," he said softly sitting up he slowly removed each article one by one letting it fall to the ground. Ciel's face seemed to flush at the mere sight of him, and he let out a low moan as Sebastian's shirt entirely disappeared from his skin.

"I never should have let you start this," Ciel said sitting up, a slight grin on his face as he placed his hands on Sebastian's chest letting them glide up and around his neck softly wondering to his hair. Ciel kissed his way from Sebastian's chest up to his lips happy that he could make Sebastian moan just as easily as Sebastian could make Ciel. He leaned up softly biting Sebastian's ear. It was killing him not break out into demon form and simply take Ciel mercilessly. He warned himself of the consequences and forced himself to calm down as much as was possible.

Sebastian groaned pushing Ciel back down feeling his own appendage throb in the pants he hadn't taken off yet. "Sebastian," Ciel whimpered softly biting his lip as Sebastian grabbed Ciel's throbbing appendage stroking it quickly.

"Ahh… Seba... Nngh," he mewed sweetly, covering his fingers in precum. He leaned down slipping tow of them into him causing him to gasp and clutch at the sheets around him. To distract him from the slight pain as well as to drive him a little more crazy he took Ciel's member into his mouth running his tongue along it in the motions he knew would drive Ciel mad.

"No, no more. Sebastian…" he sighed. "I can't…"

Had a week without the pleasure of Sebastian's touch really left him so sensitive?

Sebastian grinned as he appeared to have touched the spot Ciel enjoyed so much and he watch his body shiver as tried to hide just how much he was feeling it. He up whispering, "From only my fingers Ciel, you get turned on way too easily."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped. "Ta… Take them out if it upsets you…"

"Hhmm, now when did I say it upsets me?" he asked and he leaned over top of him engaging in a battle of the tongues once more. Ciel was slightly upset that Sebastian was no longer paying attention to his bottom half which was what called for attention most. His hardened length was hitting Sebastian's stomach and unconsciously desperate for friction he pushed into him.

This kissing was taking too long and if Seabastian wasn't going to take care of his problem then he would do it himself. He reached down prepaird to jerk himself off, when Sebastian suddenly grabbed his wrist. He brought both Ciel's hands above his head holding it with only one hand. Frustration echoed in every syllable as he sighed, "Sebastian please…"

"I know, I'll hurry," Sebastian said placing his own length at Ciel's convulsing entrance. A soft shuddering gasp told Sebastian that Ciel understood what was coming and Sebastian pushed into him.

Ciel's wrists fidgeted in Sebastian's grasp and he leaned his head back as Sebastian led a trail of kisses down his neck and chest for a few minutes so he could get used to the pain. He could not wait for when Ciel was old enough to do this in demon form.

Sebastian was going crazy wrapped tightly in Ciel's heat and it seemed to be taking longer for Ciel to get adjusted than normal and he desperately held still not wishing to hurt him. Glancing up he saw Ciel breathing at a quickened pace and then, he smiled. Sebastian understood immediately. Ciel knew it was driving Sebastian crazy to be in him and yet not move and he had been waiting longer than normal on purpose to make it maddening for him. Apparently it was payback for not paying proper attention to his aching member earlier.

"You're horrible to me," Sebastian said jokingly.

"And you're not?" Ciel snapped fidgeting his wrists slightly to remind Sebastian he was still pinning him down.

Sebastian grinned and began to move hitting that wonderful spot that seemed to radiate pleasure through his entire body. "Ugh, Seba…stain…"

Ciel met him at every thrust lifting his hips slightly to make it easier for him and within a few minutes sweat drenched their skin and Ciel was getting even more upset that Sebastian was not jerking him off at this point. He tried to pulled his hands free once again but Sebastian didn't allow it. "Sebastian please! I…"

His eyes shot open and Sebastian gave into his plea and touched him at an agonizing pace that did not match the thrusts and Ciel let out a soft whimper. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not at all," Sebastian said breathing heavily. "I just wanted to see that frustrated look on your face."

Sebastian wanted a furious frustrated expression well Ciel sure was giving him one now, and he decided it was best not to play around with his young love anymore, and he matched the pace of the thrusts to the stokes he offered forcing Ciel to wrench his head back gasping. "Sebastian I—"

A blinding light and Ciel released onto Sebastian's stomach which cause Ciel to clench tightly around him and Sebastian found release as well. Sebastian let go of Ciel's wrists and he pulled out staring down at the little creature before him. Suddenly Sebastian felt the room spinning slightly and he sat upon the bed beside him so as to not fall down. A soft whimper called his attention and breathing hard he turned to Ciel who shaking slightly on the bed.

With Ciel being younger, the effects of their starvation was, undoubtedly worse for him. Sebastian laid beside him taking his hand he kissed it softly and Ciel turned to him. "Are you that weakened?"

Ciel sighed rolling over pressing his forehead into Sebastian's neck. "I'm so hungry…" he admitted. "We never should have waited so long…"

Sebastian stroked Ciel's long hair smiling. "Bond with me," he said softly.

Ciel's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Bond with me," he repeated. Weakly Ciel sat up.

Saying those words was equivalent to a man getting down on one knee before a human girl. For demons it was different. Bonding with another demon was said to ensure the two are forever close even when apart, and it prevented you from laying with another demon without horribly painful consequences.

"Sebastian…"

Smiling he sat up as well. He placed his hand on the side of Ciel's face his thumb resting lightly on the lid of his eye. "I Sebastian bond to you Ciel, forever to be my mate until the time that I perish."

Ciel felt his eye warm from the spell and smiling Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's bare chest right over his heart. "I Ciel bond to you Sebastian, forever to be my mate until the time that I perish."

From beneath Sebastian's fingers a light began to emit the same with Ciel's and an interweaving of their existence took place…

* * *

"Why the hell did you have to put it on my eye?" Ciel snapped looking in the mirror after he had gotten dressed again.

"My poor mate is never happy with what I give him…"

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped.

"Nothing," Sebastian admitted rising to his feet doing up the last of his buttons as well.

"Sebastian how am I supposed to hide this!" Ciel snapped and Sebastian leaned down kissing his lips. "Don't hide it. Wear it proudly."

"Sebastian I'm posing as a human, humans don't walk around with glowing symbols on their eyes," Ciel spat.

"Calm down," he said grabbing a white ribbon from the drawer of a nearby dresser; he tied it softly around Ciel's eye. "There, you look beautiful. Now I suggest we get downstairs before our souls realize just how long we've been gone."

"Sebastian, it's been over an hour," Ciel answered dully.

"Hhmm," Sebastian smiled. "Then another minute couldn't hurt could it?"

He walked up wrapping one arm around Ciel's waist and placing one hand behind his neck, he pressed their bodies close before kissing him fervently, and Ciel didn't bother to argue this time.

* * *

**Claude's outfit is form episode 8 of Kuroshitsuji 2, and Ciel wears an abnormally frilly maid outfit. XD  
I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
